RX-121 Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel］
The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is a Mobile Suit from the Gundam Universal Century time-line. It was featured in the photo-novel and manga Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is a functional test machine assigned to the Murphy team, based upon the GM Quel. It was equipped with a Gundam head in order to test its psychological effectiveness against Zeon remnants, though it was actually modified from an existing GM-Quel head instead of a true RX-type Gundam head. As it is developed for use in real combat, as well as used as test machine, many of its parts have been replaced with enhancement parts like the new backpack, the movable booster pod attached to it, and the improved thrusters in its legs. As a result, its potential rivals that of an RX type. Its beam rifle is a prototype version of the energy pack type which the next generation of machines are expected to carry, and this machine has also been used in the development and testing of other devices such as the shield booster. Also, the support actuator units on the Hazel's shoulders can be fitted with either multipurpose launchers, or holding grips to help stabilize its arms while in High Mobility Form. Its skirt armor is usually fitted with energy pack holders which store two energy packs apiece. The Hazel's most distinctive equipment is the shield booster, which contains propellant tanks and a single thruster with an output of 22,000 kg. This device is a further evolution of the sturm boosters used by earlier mobile suits, but unlike its ancestors the shield booster is retained as a shield after its propellant supply is exhausted, rather than being discarded when empty. The Hazel's Assault Form is equipped with two shield boosters, one on each arm, and its High Mobility Form also carries one on its movable booster pod. Although the original Hazel's specs are unknown, it spec is probably weaker than Hazel Custom, making its overall specs are probably very similar to those of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces's Mobile Suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power. Because of their low caliber, they won't cause much damage to a mobile suit, but they are useful for keeping an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. They are also ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam saber :The standard close combat armament for Earth Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel stores one in the right side of the backpack. ;*XBR-M84a Beam Rifle :Gundam TR-1 Hazel can be equipped with a XBR-M84a Beam Rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. Unlike most beam weapons of the period, which draws power from a E-Cap; it is powered by a newly-developed replaceable E-Pac. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current E-Pac can be replaced by a new one. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dual Shield Booster :Two Shield Boosters are attached to both arms of the Gundam TR-1 Hazel, which contains propellant tanks and a single thruster with an output of 22,000 kg. This device is a further evolution of the sturm boosters (a device which contains thrusters for increasing propulsion purposes) used by earlier mobile suits, but unlike its ancestors the shield booster is retained as a shield after its propellant supply is exhausted, rather than being discarded when empty. Configurations ;*RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Full Armor Form :Like the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" developed during the One Year War, the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is designed to use a Full Armor system. The Hazel is based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel, with enhancement parts added to each section to give it the high performance of a Gundam-type mobile suit. Of these enhancement parts, the "white parts" of the backpack, rear skirt armor, and leg sections are fixed in place, and only the armor on the front of its torso constitutes a detachable Full Armor system. When this detachable bulletproof armor is installed on the front of its torso, the armor damaged in battle can be easily replaced, which is an advantage in terms of maintenance. However, since the extra armor also increases the machine's weight, it has the drawback of impairing the Hazel's maneuverability. ;*RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel High Mobility Form :The High Mobility Form of the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel is equipped with a total of three shield boosters, one on each arm and one on the movable booster pod attached to its enhancement backpack. When equipped with all its options, including the Full Armor system and the shield boosters, this is also known as the "Final Form." By orienting the thrusters of its three shield boosters in the same direction for maximum acceleration, it can achieve speeds comparable to those of a mobile armor. Holding grips designed specifically for this High Mobility Form can be installed in the shoulders of the Hazel, and it can grasp them to fix its arms in position for stable cruising. This High Mobility Form and its concept of orienting the thrusters in a single direction would have a significant influence on the later development of transformable mobile suits by the Titans. History The Hazel would be used by the Titans Test Team, also known as the "Blue Otter Team," a year after the end of the Delaz Conflict. Variants ;*RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel Custom] :;*RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 [Hazel-Rah] ;*RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel II] :;*RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 [Advanced Hazel] ;*RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel Owsla] ;*RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 [Haze'n-thley] Picture Gallery Hazel-head.jpg|Gundam TR-1 Hazel (Head Views) Hazel-development.png|TR-1 Hazel development lineage hazelshieldunit.jpg Hazel 01.png Hazel 02.png Hazel.jpeg T3-emblem.jpg|TR-1 Hazel Series Emblem Messala hazel.jpg|Unknown 'messala' hazel variant 1st.jpg SD RX-121 Hazel.png|SD RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld TR-1 hazel.jpg Full Armor Hazel.JPG|SD RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Full Armor Form as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) Full Armor Form.png Gunpla Dengeki Hazel.jpeg|RX-121-5 Gundam TR-5 (Dengeki Hazel; non-canon) Action Figures MSiA_rx-121_Hazel_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-121 Gundam TR-1 HAZEL" (2007): package front view Notes and Trivia *The Hazel's name is derived from the character "Hazel" (fictional rabbit character from Watership Down). Reference Master Archive GM 24.jpg|RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel / RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom: T3 Colors and information (from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM Volume 2"; Softback Creative; 2015) Master Archive GM 25.jpg|RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel / RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom: Titans Colors and information ("Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM Volume 2") Hazel Chart 02.jpg Hazel Chart 01.jpg External Links *RX-121 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel on MAHQ.net] ja:RX-121 ガンダムTR-1［ヘイズル］